


Aconchego

by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Aniverse, Boyfriends, Cold Weather, Cuddling, Cuddling in Bed, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Otoya just want a hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Tudo que Otoya queria era que Tokiya deitasse na cama para esquentá-lo, estava frio demais e só queria se aconchegar.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Aconchego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexyee/gifts).



— Tokiiiiyaaaaa. — Ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado e suspirou, cansado.

Estava tentando se concentrar nos exercícios passados pelos professores das matérias que fazia naquele ano, como também tentava criar uma letra para a composição feita por Nanami. Não teve muito sucesso, porém isso não o impediu de escrever diversas vezes até encontrar algo que o agradasse.

— Tokiiiyaaaaaaa. — Novamente escutou e continuou não ligando. Estava ocupado demais para dar atenção a quem quer que fosse, apesar de suspeitar quem era.

“Quem quer que fosse”, como foi apelidado na mente de Ichinose, parecia impaciente, pois continuava o chamando diversas vezes. Estava tentando ter sua atenção, como se fosse algo muito importante, o que fez o de cabelos azuis se questionar se tinha esquecido algo, uma promessa ou dívida. Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos à procura de uma resposta e ficou tão concentrado, que não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou. Apenas notou sua presença quando essa pessoa estalou os dedos na frente de seus olhos, assustando-o.

— Poxa Tokiyaa, eu tô te chamando há um tempão! — Seus olhos azuis finalmente saíram do 

papel e visualizaram a figura ao seu lado, totalmente encapuzada e embrulhada.

— Desculpe-me, Otoya — pediu, não desviando o olhar. — Eu esqueci de algo, não foi?

Sabia que era sim, pois aquele bico típico do ruivo era a resposta afirmativa para sua pergunta. Ainda assim, não estava se recordando de algo que prometera a ele.

— Tokiyaaaa, como você pôde não se lembrar que hoje nós íamos ficar juntinhos pra nos esquentarmos? — Ittoki já deixava aquele biquinho irresistível tomar conta de seus lábios.

Ichinose sorriu, pois amava tanto o namorado, que já tinha o perdoado pelo show que dera. Realmente, ele tinha que fazer aqueles deveres, porém ainda tinha tempo de sobra para terminá-los, já que o prazo para entregá-los era de alguns dias e eles tinham sido passados mais cedo. Ele e sua mania de querer terminar as coisas logo.

Não teve tempo de estranhar o rapaz todo coberto, pois sentia o frio do ambiente só de olhar para ele. Ele também estava sentindo um pouco, mas sabia que o outro era friorento e bastava uma brisa um pouco mais gelada do que o de costume para que se enfiasse embaixo de todos os casacos, meias e calças que podia.

— Perdão, Otoya. Eu já vou lá com você, ok? — disse e levantou-se da cadeira apenas para dar um selinho no de olhos rubros. — Pode se preparar, eu só vou guardar minhas coisas aqui. 

Após assentir, o mais novo saiu arrastando o cobertor pelo chão até chegar na cama, onde deitou-se e ajeitou a coberta para quando o outro rapaz subisse. Apesar de Ichinose quase não ter demorado para fazer suas coisas e colocar roupas para suportar melhor o clima, aquilo foi tempo suficiente para que o ruivo desse umas piscadas longas, quase cochilando. Abriu um sorriso, visto que gostava de vê-lo assim, quase adormecido. Era confortante saber que aquele ser era quem aquecia e tinha seu coração. Terminou de organizar tudo e logo foi para a cama, assustando o garoto que já ia e vinha do mundo dos sonhos.

— Tokiya, que susto! — Foi o máximo que conseguiu falar antes de soltar um bocejo.

O mais velho entendia todo o cansaço que ele sentia. O dia tinha sido bem puxado com os ensaios se aproximando, professores passando mais tarefas, sem contar com as aulas particulares do grupo com os passos de dança. Também estava assim, porém sentia que tinha que se esforçar mais do que o normal para poder se tornar um bom ídolo. Só que sempre se derretia ao ouvir aquela boca pronunciar seu nome de maneira manhosa, enquanto o rapaz se encostava nele para se aconchegar e se render de vez ao reino dos sonhos. 

Tokiya riu. Como amava aquele garoto carente. Colocou um dos braços envolta do pescoço do ruivo e outro em sua cintura, aproximou-o de si, deu um beijo em sua testa, depois na ponta do nariz e, por fim, em seus lábios, sussurrando um “boa noite” cheio de amor e carinho.

Ele o ouviu dar uma risada curta, retribuindo o último ato antes de encontrar uma posição ideal para ambos. Antes de cair no sono, Otoya soprou aos ventos um suave “eu te amo” que só Ichinose pôde escutar. O rapaz sorriu, ajeitando-os no cobertor para que nenhum deles sentisse frio naquela noite e, aos poucos, foi se rendendo ao sono, feliz de estar com seu amado em seus braços sabendo que, ao acordar no dia seguinte, seria ele a primeira coisa que veria.

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer a _SourCandy pela betagem, muito obrigadaaa ♥ (Spirit)  
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado, muito obrigada por ler~


End file.
